Guilty Pleasures
by Misty Mina
Summary: Team Natsu is worried, because Lucy had stayed home and didn't go with them on their latest mission. But what if she wasn't really sick? What if she'd stayed home for a different reason? That's what you get for eavesdropping! Runestar shipping? Maybe... XD


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail is not mine! Stop accusing me of stealing the characters. _*hides all charas in her closet*_

**Author's note:** I'm not pleased with the title, but it will do. Somehow you are lucky, because my inspiration won't leave me alone. Much less let me sleep! This is another short One shot, hope you'll like it. I have a poll in my profile and need your opinion. So if you have the time, stop by and vote. And one more thing. If you go to conventions, ask the Fairy Tail cosplayers there to pose for a good pic. Put Lucy and Fried together and spread the word. Runestar shipping needs support. (badly!) T_T Oh if you want to see a bigger version of the story cover, you can find it in my DA account.

~o~o~o~

**Guilty Pleasures  
**By Misty Mina

The rain in Magnolia was strong and heavy, but once it passed, the town shone in a new light. Glittering in the sun and making the city sparkle like a sea of stars. This however was of no concern to the group that made their way to their friend's home.

Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza planned to visit Lucy after their newest mission. She hadn't been feeling well and rather stayed home than go with them. The Dragon Slayer and the ice mage were trying to drag her along and almost succeeded. That was until Erza hit them over their head and told them to leave her alone. As the only other female on their team, she understood. It was that special time of the month for girls. She hauled the two males out of Lucy's door by the scruff of their necks and wished her a speedy recovery.

After the mission she couldn't persuade the hyper fire mage to leave their blond friend alone. He wanted to tell her everything about their mission. How that pantless pervert had been in the way the whole time. How Erza had kicked them out of the train station when they came back and into the rain. And how he'd saved the day, like he usual.

The armor mage thought it couldn't hurt. If Lucy really didn't want to listen, then she'd throw Natsu out with one of her strong kicks in two seconds flat.

When they arrived at her front door it was locked, but since each one of them had a key for her apartment, (courtesy of the Landlady) it was no problem to let themselves in. The stairs towards her apartment door in the first floor were dark and Lucy's voice could be heard.

The Dragon Slayer was about to race up the stairs to her door, but the Titania held him back and slapped her hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

Something was off!

Gray had noticed it as well and made sure to keep Happy quiet, almost suffocating the poor tomcat.

"Cut it out Natsu!" Erza whispered harshly when the idiot didn't stop struggling.

Now, even Natsu got what Erza was talking about. Next to Lucy's scent, he could sniff out a second person who was still present. He knew that scent, but couldn't place it at the moment.

Sneaking up to her door they tried to listen in. Maybe Lucy was in trouble, who knew? Storming into the room could endanger her life. It was better to find out what they were dealing with first.

They held their breaths, when they could hear their friend's voice clearly.

"_Hold still." _

A mumbling could be heard, but they couldn't understand what the other person had said. Not even the hearing of a Dragon Slayer could decipher it.

"Who...?" Natsu started, but Erza shot him a warning glare and silenced him immediately.

She knew that voice as well and tried to remember where she'd heard it before.

"_Stop that!" _

Yep, clearly a male voice! The four of them sorted through all males in Fairy Tail who had been in Lucy's apartment before. The blonde was very possessive of her things and didn't let any random person into her holy sanctuary.

Elfman had been there once when he helped her rearranging her furniture so she'd have more space. He was welcome. So were Romeo, Macao's son, Jet and Droy who always hung around her best friend Levy and Arzak who never left Bisca's side.

But this voice didn't belong to any of them. The group pressed their ears against the door, curious about the person who had gained Lucy's trust.

"_I said: 'hold still' and I meant it." _Lucy of course.

"_Then stop rubbing. You'll make a mess out of me."_

"_...It's so long."_ She said in amazement.

By now Erza had a beat red face. Gray joined her with his own red hue around his nose. Natsu didn't know what this was all about. What were they talking about? And why were his comrades so flushed? Did they say something funny?

They could hear a gasp. Probably from Lucy.

"_There! It really stands up straight"_

The male chuckled slightly.

"_That's normal."_

That did it. Erza was about to faint while Gray pinched his nose. Lucy's voice might have sounded innocent, but her choice of words wasn't.

"_Don't pull it."_ The man sounded concerned.

"_I'll be gentle."_

A few seconds went by and a rustling sound could be heard.

Erza stood up straight, she couldn't take this anymore and had to get out. Even though she knew how to seduce men and even imagined to get a Seduction Armor, she'd never really done 'it'. Yes, the Titania was inexperienced!

Obviously their friend stood home to have some 'fun' with her male guest. Whoever that was.

Suddenly, a sweet laugh and a sigh came from the blond.

"_I could stroke it all day."_ She said warmly.

That was the last straw!

Gray's nose spilled blood, Erza fainted and fell against the door taking Natsu and Gray, who were trying to hold her upright with her. Their combined weight burst open the door and all three of them fell to the ground in a tangled heap. Happy managed to stay out of this by floating in the air.

The group was a funny sight. An unconscious, beat red Titania. An ice alchemist, who obviously had a nose fountain and a confused Salamander who hadn't expected 'that' person in Lucy's room.

"Fried?" He realized.

Despite what they'd heard, both mages were still dressed and not in each others arms. In fact, the stellar princess stood behind the handsome rune mage with a towel in her hands and in the middle of drying his hair off. Gray got rid of the blood and looked at Fried's appearance. His coat was dripping and hung over the same chair Fried sat in. His bangs were plastered against his face and his shirt had wet spots.

All in all, he made the impression of a drowned rat. Perhaps, he'd walked through that downpour a few minutes ago.

"Uhm, ...Hi guys. How... was the mission?" Lucy started awkwardly. She knew that her friends always let themselves in, but usually they were quiet about it. Most of the time she wouldn't even notice them, until they practically were in front of her.

Gray pointed to Fried, still surprised that a member of the Raijinshuu had the same privileges as them. To enter Lucy's apartment and stay there for awhile.

"What are 'you' doing here?" He asked with an edge in his voice.

If Lucy didn't know any better, she would've said the ice mage sounded ...jealous. But she had to be mistaken. Looking at Fried, she saw that reserved look in his eyes, which meant he didn't intend to answer Gray at all. Fine, then she would answer for him.

"Fried stopped by, because Mirajane asked him to look after me. Apparently..." She gave her friends a vicious side glance.

"...someone told her I was 'deathly' ill."

Gray and Natsu looked at each other, but both hadn't even spoken to the head waitress. Erza had and they knew she wasn't one to gossip. There was only one member of their team left. Both turned to the flying, blue tomcat.

"...But, ...But... Lucy must be really ill. ...Because she didn't go with us." The poor cat sniffled.

"Awww Happy. I'm not deathly ill. I just didn't feel well enough to go with you. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"LUCY!" Happy flew into her arms to be cuddled by the stellar mage. He'd missed Lucy and her, in his opinion, weird behavior so much.

Meanwhile Erza had woken up. She'd heard the part of Mirajane who told Fried to look after the blond. Really, they should've known better. Lucy was such a kind and innocent person. Much too innocent to be doing these things. If anyone had dirty thoughts, it had to be her and Gray. Getting up from the floor she dusted herself off.

"I'm sorry Lucy, instead of dropping by, we should have given you the time to rest. Guys, time to leave." They looked at her with confused expressions. They just got here. Why should they leave so quickly?

"NOW!" Erza glared at them for good measure. The group wasn't brave or stupid enough to oppose the angry amazon.

"Get well soon, Lucy. The missions are only half as fun without you." With that she dragged everyone out of the front door.

Fried had crossed his arms while the blond had talked to her friends. He made the impression to be in deep thought.

"Jewel for your thoughts?" Lucy asked. Well their currency was called Jewels after all.

Fried gave her a side glance, then in one speedy movement he grabbed the towel which was still in her hands. When he pulled, the stellar princess lost her balance and fell over. But she had nothing to fear, because he'd caught her right in time to place her on his lap.

"What are you doing?" She gasped, but still rested her arms around his neck.

"Claiming my Jewel..." He kissed her softly.

"Hmmm, but you still haven't told me your thoughts." She pointed out.

The rune mage tightened his embrace, not enough to hurt her. Just enough to let her know how much he appreciated her.

"My thought was... do you think they know?"

"Know what? About us?" She couldn't imagine that. They hadn't acted like they'd found out a secret. Much less their secret. And her team was pretty obvious about such things.

"No. ...About me being wet because you pulled me into a full bathtub." He just loved sarcasm. Of course, he meant if they'd found out about them. Even if what he said was actually true. Lucy did pull him into the bathtub when he teleported himself into her bathroom with his magic. She was so happy to see him and practically attacked him with a kiss.

But that's what he loved about her. Her self-sacrificing kindness, her fiery passion, her divine beauty and her gentle soul.

Lucy smiled, she could hear the concern he tried to hide with sarcasm. Kissing his cheek, she reassured him in her own way.

"If so, they would have said it. Now ...my noble Casanova, I think you still owe me something before you leave for your mission tomorrow." Lucy traced his chest with her index finger.

Fried caught her right hand and kissed the Fairy Tail crest on the back.

"I'm all yours tonight, chèrie."

~o~o~o~

**Owari**

I see some flushed faces in the crowd! XD

Ok, who of you had perverted thoughts in the beginning? Bad bad, readers! You were so right! XD This idea bit me yesterday when I was about to fall asleep in my bed. Then I got up again, wrote the idea down and typed it today.

If you're confused, Lucy was talking about Fried's hair and when Lucy said: "_It really stands up straight"_ She meant the two strands which stand up against gravity. ^^ I've seen that in the manga when they 'lost' against Aquarius. Fried's hair was flat, it didn't take long and then those strands came back to live. O_O ...But he looked so sexy with wet hair. XD (No wonder Lucy pulled him into the water. )

I really didn't expect to get a review for my last story, at least not for the first few weeks. X_X Thank you so much!


End file.
